


Malevolent is the word..

by LivingDeath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fear, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spiders, girly screaming, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeath/pseuds/LivingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiders - the way they move freaks me out. It's so malevolent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malevolent is the word..

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide who should have the fear of spiders, it suits both Louis and Harry..
> 
> I know Harry isn't scared of spiders, just snakes, but please a snake would not find its way in a hotel room.
> 
> So this is entirely a work of fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> -I TAKE PROMPTS!-

The lads were lounging on the sofa, laughing and joking. The show on TV about pointless silly people, trying to lick their elbows went ignored. Louis was being his usual funny self, making the others laugh by just voicing a few thoughts, whilst cuddling next to Harry, who was hiding his face, laughing.

The laughter soon died down, simmering to only a few chuckles escaping, echoing around their hotel room. Harry removed his face from Louis's neck, instead snuggling closer to Louis whispering sweet little nothings.

Yawning, the curly haired lad stood up to stretch, letting others acknowledge his tired stance. Spotting something from the corner of his eye, he reached down to remove the piece of fluff which had made its way on his higher leg. Jumping, when he saw the fluff had grown little legs. His first reaction was to jump on top of the sofa, stamping over the lads, shrieking.

'Get it off, get it off, get it off' Harry chanted, over and over, flailing his arms like a little child throwing a temper tantrum. The lads laughed, thinking he was messing around, but they were confused as it didn't stop, trying to dodge Harry's psycho dance.

Niall looked around, realising it wasn't a joke, he spotted a spider. letting out a loud laugh, his Irish accent seeping into his voice as he announced it is just a spider. Louis's initial confused face, suddenly changed to one of amusement. 'Awe, is whittle Hawwy scared of spiders?' Louis chided. Harry hid behind Louis, noticing it wasn't on him anymore and had dropped to the ground, wandering round in circles.

Louis gave the others a knowing look, a plan written on his face, his eyes switching from the spider to Harry. Zayn, Niall and Liam caught on, giving a thumbs up to Louis' plan, while Liam just shaked his head no. Louis bent down when the spider was close, scooping it easily into his hands, giving the lads a 'now' look.

Liam stayed still, the other lads scampering to grab Harry and hold him down, while Louis showed him the spider.

His eyes going wide, he thrashed to get away, begging Louis to stop messing around, 'please, please, please, Lou, don't, I'm begging,' realising Louis was too far gone, an evil smirk replacing his often sarcastic smile, he tried Liam who hadn't moved, 'Liam! Stop them.'

Shrugging his shoulder, Liam had a guilty smile. Within seconds, Louis stretched Harry's joggers, letting the spider run down his leg. Harry screamed, thrashing around, the others letting him go, Louis still laughing in his face. He roughly shoved Louis, jumping up and down screaming that the spider was crawling down his leg.

Liam being a hero, removed the spider taking it outside, giving the lads an annoyed luck. Harry turned to Louis, tears falling from his eyes in laughter, narrowing his eyes 'you're a fucking asshole. Want me to go and get a pigeon, didn't think so, you fucking asshole' at the end of the rant, Harry was in tears walking away.

Louis wide eyed, followed Harry, finding him already curled up on their bed. He, too crawled on his side of the bed, wrapping Harry tightly around his arms, muttering sorry's. He honestly wasn't aware Harry was that scared, he'd taken the joke too far like usual and this time guilt was the price to pay.

It took Harry awhile to control his sobbing, he wasn't just scared of spiders, he was petrified. 'Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I just thought you were playing on the fear.' Harry was staring at him, 'forgive me, baby'

Harry not being able to stay mad at his beautiful boyfriend for long, cuddled into Louis, not before whispering, 'I'll get you back.' When Harry said that, he meant it.

Oops, Louis thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say... 
> 
> Five minutes after I posted this.. 
> 
> A spider ran across the sofa, I just moved like 'woahhhh'


End file.
